


Ringing in the New Year

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Hajime’s Birthday, M/M, Proposal.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It just turned midnight, Nagito and Hajime take a break from the New Years Party
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Ringing in the New Year

* * *

Nagito & Hajime go on a walk into now early morning on Hajime’s birthday, the sounds of his friends partying at the hotel behind them, the cold pushing against them, they are both bundled up, Hajime in a thick black wool blazer, Nagito in his classic jacket & a thick scarf.

Their hands are together, sheltered from the cold as they sit in Hajime’s pocket, they walk close, Nagito leading the duo. They wind up at the beach, staring at the cold dark water, contrasted by the bright white sand at their feet. Nagito turns to Hajime & smiles brightly,

“Another year Hajime-how does it feel?”

Hajime gives Nagito a soft smile, “You know-it’s gotten better over the years, even after everything, I’m glad I’m here.”

Nagito grips Hajime’s forearm with his metallic hand, squeezing with affection, “I’m glad you’re here too Hajime”

Hajime moves in closer, taking in Nagito’s warmth. He mumbles into Nagito’s shoulder, “How come you wanted to come out here? Was the party bothering you?”

Nagito shakes his head, and gently moves Hajime’s to see him eye to eye, “No-even though Akane & Sonia were going wild in there, & the booze smell was a little overwhelming, that’s not why I wanted to bring us out here.”

Hajime tilts his head, Nagito continues, “I wanted to bring you to the spot we met, right here, because I have a present for you.”

Hajime laughs nervously, “Babe-I told you I didn’t want anything for my birthday, you didn’t have to.”

Nagito just smiles, “No, trust me, this is a special gift.”

Hajime stares and Nagito continues, “Hajime-you are so, very special to me, at first I was afraid of hurting you, with my luck and everything about me, I figured it would be better for you to hate me, if it meant keeping you safe. You always tried to understand me when no one would. You made me feel things I didn’t think I’d ever feel-you taught me loving was something that I could do.”

Nagito sucks in a breath, “I’ve bailed several times with stuff like this-but I can’t do it now.”

Nagito grabs Hajime’s hands with determination. “Hajime Hinata, Izuru Kamukura, I love you two with all of my heart, you make my dark days brighter, you each give me things to look forward to every day of my life, and I truly don’t ever want that to go away.”

Nagito let’s out a raged laugh, tears streaming down his face, he reaches into his coat pocket, lowering done to one knee.

“Will you marry me?”

Hajime stares with wide bright eyes, his brain is firing off at full speed, he can hear the clear voice of Izuru in his head  say something say something say something!

Without warning , Nagito is tackled to the groups, a pair of big arms wrapping around him.

“Yes!” Hajime yells out, smiling brightly at the man.

“Yes Nagito-God yes, I’ll marry you”

Nagito laughs brightly, the sound fading as Hajime’s lips meet his.

Nagito pulls away, looking up into the heterochromic eyes he loved so much.

“Happy Birthday Hajime”

Hajime smiled back, he set his head down against Nagito’s chest,

“Happy New Year, Nagito”

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this as soon as it hit 12 & here we are. Enjoy, & have a happy & safe New Year.


End file.
